Mas que una simple broma
by enfasisclown
Summary: En las noches de fiestas de los mugiwaras todo puede pasar, mas si hay alcohol de por medio. Dos de los tripulantes serán los perjudicados esa noche . (ZoroxLuffy)


Una horrible resaca y un calor insoportable lo despertó aquella mañana. Apenas abrió los ojos sintió una pesadez y un fuerte dolor de cabeza por lo que con su brazo froto parte de su rostro hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a estar abiertos. Agradeció en ese momento que la habitación estuviera semi oscura. Creía no recordar nada, ni menos como había llegado a la habitación pero no le dio importancia. Cuando quiso estirar sus brazos, sintió uno de ellos estaba atrapado por lo que intentó incorporarse de a poco pero había un peso extra en su costado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar como una cabellera negra se asomaba entre las sábanas y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. Lo destapo de golpe para cerciorarse de no estar soñando, y lo comprobó. Ahí estaba su capitán, dormido y muy abrazado a él. Se veía tranquilo "cosa rara en él" pensó, ya que siempre era escandaloso hasta en sueños. Por un momento pensó en no despertarlo, simplemente se levantaria y saldría a tomar aire pero de inmediato otra cosa más lo sorprendió. Estaban totalmente desnudos.

\- "¿pero que paso aqui?" oye, Luffy.- lo tomó del hombro para despertarlo pero estaba muy dormido.- ey! te digo que despiertes!- lo empujo fuera de su cama y el menor se levanto aun adormilado y desorientado.

\- eh, que... mmm Zoro? (Bosteza) ¿que pasa, porque me despiertas así? - se queja.

\- dormir con un hombre desnudo es algo para asustarse... ¿que hacias en mi litera? - El menor estaba algo confundido, observó bien el lugar y solo sonrió sin darle importancia.-

\- shishishi no lo se. - frotó sus ojos y su estomago.- EH! dónde está mi ropa? -se empezó a pasear en bolas buscando. - oh, aquí esta.- comenzó a vestirse ante los ojos atentos del otro. Simplemente observo sin notarlo ese cuerpo tan tonificado como el suyo. - no me mires así.

\- tsk, no logro recordar nada- susurro y frotó su cabello con su mano mientras desviaba su mirada con el ceño fruncido. - cuando llegamos aquí ¿ lo recuerdas? Lo último que tengo en mente es haber estado bebiendo con todos... mmm una competencia… creo.

\- Yo solo sé que nos divertimos demasiado pero no recuerdo mucho...- con la mano en la barbilla se veía pensativo.

Zoro al ver la mano de luffy se percata de algo que brillaba en su dedo. "un anillo" pensó. El capitán no era de usar ese tipo de cosas. "¿Como lo habra obtenido?"

\- Y eso...? - apuntó la mano del capitán, a lo que este vio de inmediato a qué se refería.

\- y esto...?- intentó quitárselo pero estaba demasiado ajustado y por más que estirara su dedo no lo logro.- wow como me quito esto?.- miró a Zoro como pidiéndole ayuda pero este también noto el mismo brillo en la mano de su nakama.- mira! Tú también.

\- UGH, QUE! qué significa esto?- también intenté quitarlo pero fue imposible.- Al parecer son del mismo tipo- dijo observandolos mejor. Simplemente dio un largo suspiro y al igual que su compañero buscó sus ropas y sus katanas para salir luego de ahí.

Luffy como todo un espectador observó cada movimiento de su compañero, y como este le estaba dando la espalda, comenzó a verlo desde su cabello, pasando por su nuca, su espalda ancha, etc... estaba muy concentrado pero un rugido en su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El hambre los llamaba y la verdad ellos no eran de preocuparse mucho por las cosas.

Al salir de la habitación notaron que era realmente tarde. La hora del desayuno había pasado hace mucho rato. Eso para Luffy era fatal y no entendia como habia dejado pasar esa comida tan preciada. Entraron a la cocina donde algunos de sus nakamas se encontraban. Y unas sonrisas pícaras aparecieron en sus rostros.

\- oh, ya era hora que se despertaran par de pícaros- Nami decía con una voz algo irritante a oídos de Zoro. Este solo la observo con molestia pero no dijo nada. Algo realmente no andaba bien.

\- De que estas hablando hahaha- decia Luffy con su tono de siempre. Sanji, COMIDA! muero de hambre- se sentó veloz y fue seguido por Zoro.

\- Vaya, creo que tanta acción por la noche los dejó realmente exhaustos. Para que te hayas perdido el desayuno... - hablaba Sanji mientras les servía algunos bocadillos. De reojo miró a Zoro solo para dedicarle las siguientes palabras- con ese estado de embriaguez que tuviste anoche, me pregunto si realmente estuviste a la altura de nuestro capitán... me refiero a que si realmente pudiste complacerlo- sonrió de lado.

\- ¿complacerlo? ¿de que rayos estas hablando? -su voz sonaba algo amenazante pero nada que pudiera asustar al cocinero. Miro a las chicas quienes intentaban no reírse cubriendo su boca. Luffy con la mirada también pedía una explicación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Chopper y a Usopp. Con entusiasmo saludaron a su capitán como era de costumbre pero esta vez con el mismo tono que habían usado los demás.

-Luffy, Zoro.- decía Chopper- Espero que les hayan servido los métodos de protección que les enseñe- les decía con esa sonrisa inocente en su cara.

Los nombrados estaban algo confusos. Luffy con la comida en la boca intentó preguntar algo pero nuevamente la puerta se abrió.

Franky, Brook y él casi recién llegado Jinbei fueron a saludar.

\- Muchas felicidades Chicos. - Jinbei les dio una palmadita en sus espaldas.

\- Tienen todo nuestro apoyo, Suuuper! por cierto con Usopp les tenemos una sorpresa, sé las enseñaremos después.

\- No entiendo de qué hablan- el moreno miró a robin por una explicación pero ella simplemente lo ignoro tomando una taza de café. - oigan, ¿saben qué es esto?- preguntó luffy a sus compañeros y les enseñó aquel extraño anillo. Pero solo recibió en respuesta la risa de todos sus nakamas

Así que él espadachín se levantó de golpe y sin probar bocado simplemente pretendía retirarse, no iba a tolerar todo este juego pero unas palabras de Sanji lo detuvieron.

\- vamos marimo, todos ya somos lo suficientemente adultos como para saber lo que ocurre en la noche de bodas. No tienes que avergonzarte, Es algo normal. -Y fue ahí cuando en las cabezas del moreno y el peliverde se escucha un click.

\- Noche de bodas? - pronunciaron ambos. Se miraron extrañados y luego los misteriosos anillos.- ¡¿QUE?!


End file.
